Meaningless Hatred
Meaningless Hatred is a fanfiction written by RainyTopaz. Only edit if there are spelling and grammar errors. *WARNING: There is some violence in this.* The dragoness promised the throne, but never got it. Act 1 They hate me for what I like and do. "Here you go, dear." A three-year old Burn's talons reached out to grasp the object that her mother, Oasis, was gifting her. After clenching the item, she lowered it to her eye level. It was a frog with two heads and six legs. Burn smiled brightly, and ran down to her room, shutting the door behind her. Burn hopped up onto her bed, and examined the natural phenomenon. Mother must have gotten this from the MudWings. She's so kind. She smiled widely at the thought. A loud crash erupted from outside. Burn's head swiveled to look behind her. Nothing. Uncharacteristically, Burn got down from the bed to leave her room. Normally, the SandWing wouldn't leave her room for a couple days after Oasis got her something odd, but wanting to know the source of the crashing noise was too tempting. The burning flame kindles inside a pit with only one other. Burn opened the door and came outside. No one was there. Shrugging, she was about to turn to enter back inside when Blister came into view. The clicking of her talons against the ground and slithering noise of her tail against the ground only came to her ears one Blister came into view. On Burn's other side, Blaze trotted over. She wanted to back away, but being the bigger, tougher sibling, she didn't want Blaze or Blister to find a total weakness. "Burn," Blister greeted bitingly. Burn glared at her. Blister smirked. "What's the matter? We're just your siblings." Burn hated when Blister spoke in that smooth way. It was unnerving, and made Burn want to rip her head off, especially since she talked like that when she was going to... "Do you need something?" Burn asked. Blaze spoke up this time. "Yes, we do need something." Burn tried to look at them both, which was difficult. Instead, she warily looked between the two of them. Eventually she just sighed. "Just leave, or I'll hurt both of you." I really don't want to. "Really? If you do, we'll tell Mother, and then everyone will hate you," Blister pointed out. Burn froze. "Didn't think of that?" Blaze asked cockily. Burn wondered at that moment if Blister told her what to say. Suddenly, Blister struck forward, and slashed a deep wound over Burn's snout. Pain flared throughout her snout. She fled back a scream. She couldn't yell. Blister smirked, before turning away, Blaze following. Burn shook, and tears pricked at her eyes. I can't cry, I have to hold it in. Burn grabbed some sheets from her room and cleaned up the blood that had spilled onto the ground, before tending to her own wound. ---- Lying not to be killed. "I got the scar on accident, Mother." Act 2 They hate me for how I feel and act. "No! Mother!" Burn threw herself on the ground next to Oasis, who was dead. Blister and Blaze came up behind her. Blaze sobbed, while Blister had an emotionless look plastered across her face. Burn rose shakily, before wiping away all her feelings. She turned. "Now's the matter of who will be queen," she said. Blaze gave a slightly horrified look, as if the thought of having to fight her sisters to dead terrified her. "Mother would have wanted me to be queen," Burn said. "I was her favorite, and she wouldn't want a calculating snake who could overthrow Pyrrhia to be queen," Blister glared, "or the dumb SandWing who would march everyone into a pit to be queen." It hurts to insult, even if they hurt me. Blister flicked her tongue in and out. "I have the must knowledge of how to rule a kingdom, though." "I'm the prettiest, though! And I'd have the longest reign," Blaze chirped. "You can try and take the throne, Burn, but I assure you, you won't win," Blister hissed. "You and what army?" Burn snarled. Don't leave. Blister fell silent, shifting her talons. Quietness was suspended throughout the air. "SeaWings!" she suddenly yelled. "I'll get SeaWings!" Burn flared out her wings to appear bigger. "Well, I'll get the SkyWing and the MudWings!" she countered. "I'll take the IceWings," Blaze said. "And most of the SandWings want me anyway." Suddenly, one of the sisters' brother, Sear, launched into the middle. "No!" he cried. "You don't have to do this!" Smolder and their other brother, Singe, landed. The two didn't make eye contact with any of the sisters. "Oh, our dear brothers," Blister began. "Who do you side with?" Burn growled. "I who will ensure you protection; Blister, who will betray you most likely; or Blaze, who will forget about you?" It hurts. Singe trailed over to Burn, and so did Sear. Smolder stood by himself. "Well, dear brother," Blister hissed. "Who will you choose? Burn is not accurate with her descriptions, unfortunately." The pain that engulfs all is fire. "Burn, the barbarian; me, Blister, who will keep you safe; or Blaze, who will walk into a lava pit?" Blister asked. "Sorry," Smolder mumbled as he walked onto Burn's side. She smirked. I'm falling apart. "Now," Burn started. "You both have time to get out of my sight." "Fine," Blister snarled, taking flight and spiraling away. "I don't need you anyway." Don't leave. Blaze looked faint. She turned, and left. All alone. ---- Five days passed... "Queen Burn! Sear has been spotted trying to escape. No... Burn arose and shot outside, leaving the others behind. She flew toward the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, following his footsteps. Why didn't he fly? It would make it easier not to have to hurt him... Soon, the SandWing saw his retreating figure running along the ground. She picked up speed until directly over him, then shot down like a missile. Burn slashed her talons down Sear's shoulders as she struck, then flipped him over. His blood was sticky on her talons. I don't want to kill. "What do you think you were doing?" Burn snarled, trying to stay together, trying not to fall apart. She heaved a breath, and grew angry. He tried to run away. "I-I-" Sear stuttered. "No excuses," Burn hissed. She sliced his throat open cleanly and efficiently. She then stood, and backed away. "Get the body out of here." Two left. ---- Time had passed, and Burn had grown. She had more scars from the war she helped fight along her companions. I need to win this war. The SandWings need a good queen. Suddenly, Singe flew by her, panting. She blinked and followed after him. He obviously forgot the layout of the castle, as he ran into a dead end. Burn had never seem him so excited. "What might you be doing, Singe?" she asked. He turned, startled. There were scrolls in his talons. Burn went forward, and knocked them out of his talons. She examined him. They were secrets for Blister. "What. Is. This?''" she questioned angrily. Singe seemed to know there was no point in denying it. "Yes, I've been smuggling secrets to Blister," he murmured. Burn felt like a bolt of lightning struck her. Roaring, she grabbed Singe by the throat, and dug her talons in. He made a garbled, guttural noise, and blood leaked out of his mouth. Burn pinned him to the ground, and pulled with her inserted talons. She nearly ripped of most of his throat. Her brother coughed in a shriek, blood bubbling horrendously from his mouth, before he fell still. ''Fire burning, tormented, inside a lonely pit.'' Salty water rolled down scales, and onto the ground. Act 3 ''They hate me for my actions, without looking for the meaning.'' Burn tossed the SkyWing egg over the edge, and watched as the IceWing lunged for it. Everything happened so fast. Burn could hardly hear her own words. The only thought ran through her head was: I need to eliminate these dragons so a proper queen can rise to the throne. She stabbed her tail into the IceWing's head, and flung him over the edge. For the good of my tribe. ---- Hissing erupted from the box when Burn took it. She tossed it across the room. "Tricky sister. Get the box out of my sight." Why does everyone hate me? ---- Burn snatched the dragonbite viper out of the box. Blister, her tricky little sister, had gifted it to her. All her talk of alliances was rubbish. "Oh, did I mention there was two?" Blister asked. Burn felt her blood freeze and looked down, just the second viper inserted its fangs into her ankle. Burn threw away the viper she was holding, and stamped the second viper to death. Pain flooded from her ankle, and ran through her body along with the poison. Chaos had erupted around her. No dragon even cared about her, dying as the venom neared her heart. ''To relieve the pain the flames can be extinguished.'' Burn watched the toxin reach her chest, when all went black, and she thudded to the ground. ''All this meaningless hatred. My intentions were always good. All this meaningless hate. All because no one looks deeper.' Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions